


ctrl + z

by 46degreesnew



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee, Google Docs - Freeform, Magkakagrupo ang Team Aguila sa Thesis, Matching Pajama Sets, Nasa Bar si Goyo, Roommates, Tulog si Enteng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46degreesnew/pseuds/46degreesnew
Summary: gumagawa ng thesis sina joven at julian sa google docs at biglang may nanggulo





	ctrl + z

**Author's Note:**

> hi di to kasama sa jovember entries ko HAHAHHA nabored lang ako nung nakaraan and decided to write this (nung qualitative research class HAHAHA) partly based to dun sa isang tweet na nakita ko... maiintindihan niyo rin hihihihi enJOY !!!
> 
> twt: 46degreesnew

Fortunately, Joven and Julian were roommates. They didn't have to deal with Goyo's shouting whenever he played video games or Enteng's obnoxious living room concerts, which occurred every Thursday. They didn't have to deal with Goyo's judging looks whenever they wore matching pajama sets or Vicente's ever occurring drunk attempts to get Joven strip off his clothes. They didn’t have to deal with Goyo and Enteng in general, whose dorm room was just next door. Their dorm room was dimly lit by the single light that was on in their small dining area. Julian and Joven’s areas could be easily differentiated. Julian had his clothes strewn across and under the bed and a small bookshelf full of DVDs and books whereas Joven had a small desk by his bed, piles of books taking up room and crumpled papers littered in the vicinity. They were sitting down across each other on the round table, a mug between them, laptops taking up the space, keyboards clacking as they furiously typed, editing the chapter of their thesis that was due in a few hours. Joven sighed exasperatedly when he remembered how Goyo and Enteng only functioned properly when the sun was still up. Julian had just finished the fifth cup of coffee that they were sharing. He yawned, stretched his arms above his head, knuckles cracking and went back to editing. Their laptops dinged, signalling a notification on Messenger. They both looked at the message and shared a look after reading it.

 **Gregorio del Pilar:** bros kelan due thesis??

Joven cracked his knuckles and typed down a reply. Julian, too, typed a reply to his younger brother. _Gosh, he's such a clueless brat._

 **Joven Hernando:** 4 hours from now :)))

 **Julian del Pilar:** tangina mo wala ka pang nagagawa !!!

 **Julian del Pilar:** umuwi ka na gago ka nakita ko ig story mo nasa bar ka na naman

 **Julian del Pilar:** nasan si enteng ?????

Joven snickered at Julian's way of firing messages at Goyo. _Gago talaga 'to._

 **Gregorio del Pilar:** 2log

 **Julian del Pilar:** _@Vicente Enriquez_ !!!!! GUMISING KA PUTA MO !!!!!!!

Joven laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. When the two switched tabs back to Google Docs, they saw that everything they had edited was gone. _Everything._

"'Tangina, ano 'to?" Julian shouted, almost flipping over the table.

"'Nak ng puta naman, oh, 'di ka ba nag- _ctrl + s_?" Joven asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Gago, 'di naman kailangang mag-save sa G.Docs! Automatic na 'yon!" Julian said, ruffling his hair out of its almost ordered state.

Then it clicked. _Vicente_. Joven sighed and stood up to refill their mug of coffee, Julian just sitting there, typing on his keyboard like some Laptop Warrior. Joven just shook his head in disbelief. _Petty rin 'tong gagong 'to, e._ He sat down on again, his seat still warm, pajamas clinging onto his legs as he sipped his three-hour-old coffee. _Wow, lasang coffee maker_. Joven almost spat out the cold liquid when he saw Julian's latest thread of replies.

 **Julian del Pilar:** PUTAGNIANG MO LUMBSAAS KANG GAGO KA

 **Julian del Pilar:** SINO NAGEDIT NUGN GINAWA NAMIN NI JOVEN

 **Julian del Pilar:** MGA HANGNALLLLLL

 **Julian del Pilar:** ANONYMOUS ARMADILLO HUMANDA KA

 **Julian del Pilar:** MATITJKMAN NIYO ANG BATAS NG ISANG API

 **Julian del Pilar:** GGAO KAYO DI KO SUSULAT MGA PANGLANANNIYO

Joven doubled over in laughter when he saw the replies.

 **Vicente Enriquez:** woY GAGO JOK LANG HUY BATI TAYO HUHU

 **Gregorio del Pilar:** MAGKAPATID TAYO WAG KANG GANYAN _@Julian del Pilar_

 **Julian del Pilar:** WALAGN KAPATID KAPATDI DITO ULOL

 

 

* * *

 

 

Two hours after the Google Docs Incident (courtesy of Vicente Enriquez) with a new edit added to their thesis, Joven and Julian crashed on the couch, curled up next to each other. (Not five feet apart ‘cause they’re gay but not dating because Joven is a coward) Joven’s alarm clock created a ruckus an hour later. Joven rushed Julian as he printed the thesis, the latter preparing their breakfast (which they were eating on the go) for them. They ran out of their dorm building, not even bothering to take a shower or change their clothes. They bolted to the faculty room only to find out that Goyo and Enteng were already there, passing the printed thesis with the edit Enteng deleted earlier that morning. Their professor wasn’t fazed with the loud panting and the bang of the door when it slammed against the wall behind it but Goyo and Enteng looked up with a deer in the headlights look on both of their faces.

Julian narrowed his eyes and gritted out in frustration, “ANONYMOUS ARMADILLO!” 


End file.
